Ash au pays des vampires
by Unesimple-ado
Summary: Comment lutter contre les sentiments qui hantent votre être ?
1. Ash

Chers lecteurs, voici un OS qui, si vous le désirez, pourrait faire l'objet de plusieurs chapitres. Vous en êtes les seuls juges.  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Cette nuit-là, les étoiles étaient des milliers à éclairer le ciel. C'était plaisant à regarder, même pour quelqu'un qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement ce genre d'activité.

Mais ce beau jeune homme aux cheveux argentés aimait ça. Oui, il aimait même beaucoup ça. Pourquoi? Mais tout simplement parce que cela lui rappelait Mary-Lynette.

Il avait dû la quitter. Mais comme il l'avait si bien dit, « Même séparés, ils regardaient le même ciel ». Et c'est ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même. Il admirait le vallée étoilée en pensant à Elle, Mary-Lynette.

Mais personne ne devait apprendre ça. Lui, le grand Ash, transgressait la loi du Nightworld qu'il était le plus improbable qu'il trahisse. Mais tomber amoureux ça ne se choisissait pas. Encore moins d'une humaine.

Il aimait Mary-Lynette. Et elle aussi. Ce n'était pas un simple amour ou une simple relation. C'était plus. Beaucoup plus même. C'était un lien coexistant entre deux personnes, malgré leur différence de race. Il était un vampire, Elle était une humaine. Et ça changeait tout. En tout cas, vis-à-vis du Nightworld. Parce qu'une loi de cette société secrète l'interdisait formellement. Enfreindre la loi, c'était se donner la mort. Ils pouvaient toujours se cacher; c'était mourir à petit feu. Refouler leurs sentiments ? Autant déchirer son âme, son cœur et son corps... Aucune échappatoire n'était possible.

Ash était loin de Mary-Lynette à cet instant. Mais ses pensées n'étaient qu'à elle seule. Il ne pouvait daigner penser à autre chose. Alors, pour s'occuper et pour ne pas oublier ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là, il écrivit. Il écrivit une lettre dans laquelle il détailla l'ampleur de ses sentiments. Il lui disait combien il l'aimait. Il lui fit une promesse. Il lui dévouait tout ce qu'il avait de bon.

Ash changeait de jour en jour. Mais ce changement devait rester secret. Il devait préserver la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimé mis à part sa propre personne. Dans le passé, il avait aimé torturé James, son cousin, à propos de Poppy. Et maintenant, il comprenait. Il ne faisait que saisir l'ampleur du mal qu'il avait fait et regrettait. Et il comptait bien réparer ses erreurs dès qu'il le pourrait. Mais pour le moment, il devait régler quelques affaires. Et finir sa lettre. Jamais il n'avait été aussi profond. Lui Ash, si connu pour son nombre effarant de conquêtes féminines.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, il jeta le bout de papier sur son bureau et alla prendre l'air.

« _Mary-Lynette,_

_Ma chère et tendre ?_

_Non._

_Je ne veux pas te mentir, je l'ai déjà trop fait auparavant. Je ne veux pas non plus te blesser comme je l'ai déjà fait à d'autres. Mais il faut que tu saches, que tu comprennes. J'ai besoin de temps. J'ai aussi besoin de toi. Mais il me faut prendre le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il m'arrive, ce qu'il nous arrive. Mais j'ai beau essayer, rien ne vient._

_Avant de te connaître, lorsqu'on me parlait du concept d'âme sœur, je riais. Je me moquais littéralement des gens parce que je ne croyais carrément pas à des conneries pareilles. C'est vrai quoi, comment admettre qu'il est possible d'être relié à une autre personne que soi-même grâce à un fil invisible, intouchable, indéniable? Même à l'instant présent, j'ai du mal à croire que j'en suis victime. J'ai presque envie de t'en vouloir. PRESQUE. Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi. Et oui, malgré la distance, ce foutu fil me déchire et s'empare de mon être. Il me rend méconnaissable. Pour mes pairs bien-sûr mais ces idiots sont faciles à duper. Non, le plus difficile est pour moi. C'est un travail sur soi-même insoutenable. Je ne supporte plus cette foutue distance entre nous. Je ne peux plus encadrer les lois du Nightworld qui m'empêchent d'être heureux. Je ne peux plus tolérer les remarques de ces personnes sans cervelle._

_Je veux te retrouver. Te serrer dans mes bras. Te dire combien je t'aime. Combien je tiens à toi. Combien tu m'as manqué._

_C'est décidé. Je vais renier le Nightworld pour toi. Je vais goûter au fruit défendu. Le seul, et pas des moindres, problème, c'est qu'en cas de découverte de notre amour illégal, tu risquerais la mort. Et je ne le supporterais pas. Je détruirais cette société pour ta vengeance._

_Je serais tiens d'ici peu, Mary. Je te prouverais que je te mérite à présent. Que grâce à toi, je deviens bon._

_Le ciel n'est pas le même sans toi,_

_Mais ta simple pensée me met en émoi,_

_Je transgresserais n'importe quelle loi_

_Pour qu'enfin tu sois auprès de moi._

_Rien ne m'en empêchera,_

_Ni la terre, ni le froid,_

_Ni mer, ni détroit,_

_Ni la guerre, ni le désarroi._

_Ne te leurres pas,_

_Tu ne mérites pas ça,_

_Tu vaux mieux qu'un milliard de carat,_

_D'être loin de toi je suis las._

_Ton bien aimé, Ash_.»

Ash revint quelques heures plus tard. Lorsqu'il entra, il avait en tête de brûler la lettre. Il enfreignait une loi du Nightworld, et en plus il l'écrivait ? Il se jetait droit dans la gueule du loup !

Alors qu'il s'approchait du bureau, il fut prit d'effroi : la lettre avait disparue.

* * *

Alors?

Merci de votre lecture, laissez moi un avis SVP :)

A bientôt,

Unesimple-Ado°


	2. MaryLynette

Coucou les lecteurs !

D'abord, je vous remercie, franchement vos reviews me sont allées droit au coeur :')

Ensuite, ben j'ai écris cette petite suite. Je voudrais votre avis, sincèrement : Pensez-vous que je dois continuer cette histoire ou m'en arrêter à ce chapitre ? Si je continue, vous saurez qui a la lettre et ce qu'elle va en faire. Si non, le mystère restera. Je vous laisse me donner votre avis que je prendrais bien évidemment en considération même s'il n'est pas dit que je ne suivrais pas mon intuition.

Merci, merci et merci.

Bisous et bonne lecture :)

(Pardon de ne pas vous répondre ni lire vos histoires, je le ferais dès que possible ;) ).

* * *

Poison.

Ce seul et unique mot pouvait représenter ce que Mary-Lynette ressentait à cet instant. Si elle avait eu à décrire ce sentiment, elle aurait réfléchit longuement afin de choisir ses mots méticuleusement puis aurait fini par lâcher ce discours :

«Premier abord, indifférence. Seconde phase, le contact. Beaucoup plus complexe. C'est un message que l'âme nous envoie pour nous montrer que quelque chose est en train de se passer. Dernière phase? Souffrance. Douleur. Malaise.

Lorsqu'on raconte ce qu'est l'amour à un enfant, tout est simple et magnifique. Dans un film, idem. Dans la réalité, tout est différent. Rien n'est clair et compréhensible. Tout n'est pas empreint de beauté. En allant plus loin, on peut même dire que peu de choses sont belles. Voire aucune.

Peut-on voir quelque chose de beau dans le fait d'aimer une personne qui vous aime en retour mais qu'il vous est interdit d'aimer sous peine de mort atroce? Il n' y a absolument rien de délicieux là-dedans.

Trouver son âme sœur sans pouvoir afficher son affection, c'est terrible.

La caresse d'un serpent le long de la peau. Il monte. Il frôle la peau comme une douce lame aiguisée sur l'ensemble des formes physiques. Il tâte la chair pour trouver l'endroit propice. Pour déceler la faille la plus tendre et la plus savoureuse. Celle qui fera le plus mal. Celle qui est susceptible de vous faire succomber dans d'horribles inspirations.

_[L'Amour]. _

Une fois satisfait, il plante doucement ses crochets dans la peau pour injecter ce qu'on appelle communément «le venin». Instantanément, la morsure fait effet. La Terre n'est plus Terre. Plus rien n'a lieu d'être. Rien sauf ce venin qui court dans le sang innocent de la victime. Affliction. Maux. Chagrin. Tristesse. Douleur...

_[L'Amour.]_

Une fois intoxiqué, il est trop tard. On ne peut pas retourner en arrière. La vie est finie. Le poids lourd des barrières de la Dépendance s'abat sur vos épaules. Rien n'est plus comme avant. La vie est loin d'être belle. Si elle a pu l'être par le passé, elle ne l'est plus.

Du moins, pour moi...»

Voilà comment Mary-Lynette aurait défini l'amour.

Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne pense à Ash. Pas une seule seconde. Parce qu'il l'habitait dans chacun de ses gestes. Elle était sienne à jamais, et lui sien. Comment échapper à son destin?

Même le Nightworld n'y pouvait rien. D'ailleurs, le Nightworld, société secrète depuis des siècles, risquait bien de s'en apercevoir. Et où serait Ash? Et si Ash n'arrivait pas à tant pour sauver Mary-Lynette? Si leur amour était révélé au grand jour? Après tout pourquoi pas...

Mary-Lynette ne le savait pas mais Ash venait de provoquer un tournent tout à fait remarquable dans sa propre vie. Voire celle du Nightworld. Et personne n'y pouvait plus rien. Ils étaient tous prisonniers du Destin. Et seul le temps leur révèlerait les terribles desseins qui se concrétiseraient sous peu...


	3. De la panique au désarroi

_****_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis plus que désolée pour l'attente... J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrais pas rigueur et que la suite va vous plaire. Elle est, comme à mon habitude, un peu courte...

Bonne lecture *-*

* * *

_**/ Du côté d'Ash/**_

La panique s'empara d'Ash, mais il su faire preuve d'un sang froid incroyable. Son expression restait impénétrable. Il réfléchit quelques instants, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé, s'il avait réellement écrit cette lettre. _L'avait-il fait ?_ Observant ses mains, son infime espoir fut réduit au silence : une trace d'encre avait tâché le blanc de sa peau. Son désarroi commença à s'emparer de son être, à paralyser ses membres. Il parut avoir froid pour la première fois de sa vie. Jamais auparavant, il n'aurait cru pouvoir se sentir aussi seul et glacé. Si les hauts seigneurs du Nightworld détenaient ce bout de papier, ç'en était fini de l'irrésistible et ténébreux Ash. Qui aurait cru qu'il se mènerait à sa propre perte à cause de l'Amour ?

Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? C'était invraisemblable.

Bien. Il ne fallait pas céder à la panique et agir méthodiquement. Et surtout, retrouver ce bout de papier. Celui qui l'avait dérobé ne devait pas être bien loin mais comment le retrouver ?

Ash s'assit un instant et se prit la tête entre les mains. Après cinq minutes de total repli sur lui-même, il fuya. D'un bond par la fenêtre, il se retrouva à l'extérieur et s'engouffra dans la pénombre, déterminé.

_**/POV Mary-Lynette/**_

Certainement pas moi.

Jamais, jamais je n'aurais cru devenir celle que je suis.

C'est drôle, cela fait un an que je ne t'ai pas vu, Ash. Une année atrocement longue et dénuée de sens. Mais pour laisser ton souvenir me hanter encore plus profondément jusqu'à m'en brûler la peau, je suis allée en haut de la colline aux étoiles. Mais tu n'es pas venu. Et tu sais quoi ? Ce jour-là, il a plu. Il a même neigé. J'étais trempée. Mais je suis restée. Et tu n'es pas venu. Je t'ai attendu.

Le lendemain, tu n'étais toujours pas là. Il pleuvait encore. Et je ne savais pas. Je ne savais pas que des larmes perlaient de mes yeux. Roulaient sur mes joues. Je ne savais pas que j'étais allongée sur le sol. Recroquevillée sur moi-même. Je ne savais pas que je perdais la tête. Que je ne m'en remettrais pas. Je ne réalisais pas. Mais tu n'es tout de même pas venu.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé. J'ai perdu confiance. J'ai tout perdu.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu de moi.

Je ne savais que ton absence.

_Je t'avais perdu._

Je sens les étoiles qui me piquent les yeux. Je ne cherche même plus à les cacher, elles sont en moi, tout comme toi tu l'es. _Tu es une part de moi_. Et comment t'oublier ? Toi qui occupes mes pensées depuis plus d'un an, depuis la seconde où je t'ai connu.

Toutes ces gouttes d'eau maintenant déversées, tous ces puits sans fond que j'ai puisé, je ne pourrais jamais les oublier, ils sont mon quotidien. La preuve de mon amour pour toi. Il est sans limite. Et personne ne comprendra jamais ce que je ressens réellement. C'est une folie, un délit. Cependant, c'est ma plus belle connerie. Souffrance et Bonheur en un même mot. L'alliage de l'Amour. Rien n'effacera ça, rien n'équivaudra jamais ce sentiment. Il est Magistral. Suprême. Radical. Il change le monde. Tue aussi. Supporter ce lourd fardeau, en silence. Oublier et passer son chemin. La seule chose à faire. Je suis seule ce soir. Encore. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Puisque tu hantes mes pensées, je ne sais pas si on peut réellement dire que je le suis.

Je pense à toi. Tout le temps. Sans relâche. Et plus le temps passe, plus je m'accroche à ton souvenir. J'ai l'impression qu'à jamais il ne me restera que des souvenirs. Plus de bons moments à venir.

Sans lui, je ne retrouve pas le bonheur. Même lorsque je souris, c'est faux. Parce que je suis incapable d'être heureuse s'il n'est pas là.

Je rêve à un point inimaginable, de manière exceptionnelle, je n'ai jamais autant désiré, je le convoite plus que toute autre chose sur Terre, plus même que de garder la vie, je rêve de me blottir dans ses bras.

- Mary-Lynette, c'est toi ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner pour décrouvrir l'identité de mon locuteur. L'individu était trop rapide. _Je sombrai._


	4. Un réveil pas comme les autres

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles sont ma source d'inspi et ma motivation **_____

_**Et un grand merci à ma bêta qui fait tant pour moi !**_

_**Enjoy !**_

_**[**__ - Mary-Lynette, c'est toi?_

_Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner pour découvrir l'identité de mon locuteur. L'individu était trop rapide. Je sombrai. __**]**_

_**/POV Mary-Lynette/**_

Un battement de cil. Un deuxième. Mes paupières sont terriblement lourdes, ma vision quelque peu embrouillée, reste obscure. Après quelques instants, je réussis péniblement à me maitriser. J'observe mon environnement. Instinct purement animal. Je suis dans une petite salle, plutôt attrayante je dois dire. Les murs, nuances de gris, contrastent avec le rouge du mobilier. Cette pièce est l'une de celles où il fait bon vivre. Néanmoins, le faible éclairage ne me laisse pas jouir d'une connaissance parfaite de ma geôle.

J'avais beau chercher, personne à l'horizon. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune issue visible, pas de porte, pas de fenêtre. Rien. _Comment étais-je arrivée ici ? _Je réfléchis mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Qui était mon agresseur et que me voulait-il ? Je n'avais pourtant rien à lui offrir...

Soudain, un bruit retentit. Il provient du plafond. Un bruit de pas. _Pom. Pom. _Plus rien. Une dizaine de minutes de silence absolu. Si échappatoire il y avait (et il y en avait forcément une), elle provenait de là.

Sans que j'eus le temps de respirer ou même de réfléchir, sans même que mon cerveau puisse analyser le moindre changement en cataclysme, une silhouette se trouve face à moi. Noir. Pas de fracas ni même un bruissement lors de l'atterrissage. La personne me toise. Puis elle commence à s'avancer. Son pied, sa cheville, sa jambe, sa hanche puis progressivement chaque partie de son corps m'apparaissent. Lumière.

- Mary-Lynette, tu es en danger.

- Pardonnez-moi ?

- Je me présente, Poppy. Je suis l'âme sœur d'un vampire, tout comme toi tu es celle de Ash...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer, il fallait que je la coupe. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

- Vous connaissez Ash ? Comment vas-t-il ?

- Il va bien. Mais le danger vous guette. Approche, je dois t'informer avant que nous n'organisions une réunion décisionnelle.

Cette ravissante jeune femme m'explique successivement les lois du Nightworld et leur association secrète et risquée. Rapidement, je comprend. Si Ash me transforme, nos vies ne seront plus en péril.

- Je sais ce que tu te dis. Mais tu n'es pas obligée. Et cela est même peu probable : Ash refuse de te métamorphoser.

Face à mon désarroi, Poppy continue.

- Il ne veut rien t'imposer et il ne veut pas que tu regrettes ta vie passée. Il ne veut pas que tu te sacrifies pour lui et ses erreurs. Il refuse, effrayé par le fait que tu puisses changer, que tu ne sois plus la même. C'est sans transition et surtout sans réversibilité. Cette décision va influer sur ta vie entière en devenant éternité.

Je ne peux répondre. Je suis désarmée.

- Tu dois te reposer, nous nous rassemblons demain, tous les membres seront présents. Certains sont encore de jeunes vampires, ne sois pas effrayée.

Sur ces mots, elle saute sur le mur en faisant preuve d'agilité et après deux enjambées très souples, s'accroche au plafond pour finalement disparaître. C'est sous le choc, complètement abasourdie et béate, que je m'endors, sans même m'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit.

Je dû dormir longtemps puisque lorsque je sors de mon néant interne, tous sont présents. Ils chuchotent. Ils m'attendent. Mon destin va se jouer dans les minutes qui suivent et je ne sais même pas à quoi penser. Je m'avance, vide. Livide. Tous les regards se concentrent sur mon arrivée. Le silence prend possession de l'air. Pour moi, c'est l'asphyxie.

- Prends place, nous t'attendions.


End file.
